


The handspider: Prologue

by No hay remedio (superpaulina10)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Gen, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpaulina10/pseuds/No%20hay%20remedio
Summary: He could have save them, but he was weak. He could have fight them, but he was afraid. He could have outsmarted them, but he was naive.He didn't deserve to be an Avenger.He didn't deserve his name.This is how everything begins.





	The handspider: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot inspired in The Handmaid's Tale from Margaret Astwood and the HULU show.   
> Probably more will come.

_ If some would have asked me in that moment, I would say I’d prefer to be trapped in the Soul Stone. If someone would let me, I would have go back in time and beat the shit out of my past self who thought going in his own against all of them. You could say I underestimated them, which is true, but you know? After fighting and winning against the mad Titan Thanos you have a lot of self esteem. But self esteem doesn't help you against nearly one hundred soldiers. Being bitten by a radioactive spider does a bit, I tell you that. Still, I shouldn't have done it. I should have stayed in the ship, go with them to get their friends and then stayed there, in Wakanda, in a safe place. But Wakanda was too far from my friends.  _

_ And that's how I got there, in an abandoned stadium, surrounded by omegas, just like me. We could see the hanging ropes, knowing that every one of them had our names on it. We were gonna die, and, even though I could have done anything to change it, I knew it was my fault somehow. But it was useless to think about it. I was going to die, we were going to die, and funny enough, I was just as scared as the first time. Still, if it helped me to look for a way to survive or simply to escape reality, I began to remember how everything started…  _

 

It was a warm afternoon at the end of the spring. June, the month named after Juno, the Roman goddess of motherhood. How convenient, he thought, as he helped the old lady walk the hill to the cottage at the end of the street. The same lady that nearly fried him two months ago. He still wondered why he was so polite with them. The old lady readjusted both their clothes before opening the fence. 

If he was true to himself, he thought that he had entered on sort of a Toy Story world when he saw the cottage. Surrounded by a black iron fence with beautiful forged flowers, the biggest dollhouse he has ever seen rested. All painted in soft greens, yellows and whites, with a dark grey roof. It was a three floor house, or that was what it seemed because of the windows. There was a little balcony at the second flower, nest to a tower. Yes, a tower, the dammit cottage had a tower. There was a princess locked down there? He hoped not. The fence door opened automatically and he had to suppress a wince. The Aunts in the reeducation centre gave them the most austere of lives and with everything looking like some kind of fairytale he forgot that they were, indeed, in the XXI century.

They entered the house and crossed the stony walk, that branched on three different ways: one at the left, one at the right, bigger than the others, and the main one, that went towards the porch.

-This is a very important family, my child. Commander Bennett Monroe is one of the great architects of our country. You are a privileged boy for working under him. Smile, my child! This is a celebration day! 

Huh, smile. How could he smile when he was about to get thrown to the lions? Still, he leaned in the comforting caress against his cheek, a tiny smile forcing his way on his face. 

-Thank you, Aunt Lilly. I’ll do my best

He found often surprised with how easy it was to play the submissive slave for him. Even when the only thing he wanted to do was to punch her in the face and run away. He could use the car at the entrance as a shield against the soldier outside. Maybe throw it at him and then jump to the roof, running from one to another until reaching the city’s walls, no more than six miles away. 

A Martha with dark eyes and plum lips opened the door and he entered behind Aunt Lilly, greeting with a nod. The Martha excused herself to get both the Commander and his wife. 

Aunt Lilly turned once more to check his status. He was looking at the hall, with his walls painted sea green and the dark wooden furniture,so different from the outside. There were different paintings of landscapes across the walls, but he couldn't recognize none. 

-It's common to be nervous, child -Aunt Lilly began, her hand firm on his shoulder. -The first family is always the most important. But God is always with you, and will help you to fulfill your duty

If the old lady’s intention was soothing him, she did the opposite. His stomach turned at her words, his hands beginning to sweat. Still, he managed a relaxed posture and nodded at his superior, who squeezed his shoulders before getting at his side. 

Two figures emerged from the door at their right. Two men, about the same height,with short brown hair. The shorter seemed older, had a broad complexion, his face long with a big nose and blue almond eyes. The taller one was thinner than his companion, his jaw more pointed, his eyes hidden behind dark round glasses. Was he blind? He wanted to ask but Aunt Lilly would reprimand him for sure. They stood in front of the stairs, hiding a dark wooden door. He saw how the shortest smiled and downed his head, trying to take a look at his face. He flushed, hiding his face in his big white hat. Aunt Lilly huffed at the other’s advances, the man retreated, and whispered something at his companion. The Martha walked down the stairs, getting at the short man's side. Then, the owners of the house appeared. 

She was tall and thin, with curly ginger hair, probably in her mid-late thirties. Her posture was stiff, and she looked at him bitterly. Her husband, however, smiled. He was as tall as her, his blond hair slicked back, dressed in a dark grey three piece suit with a teal tie, matching his wife's under the knee dress. 

-Good afternoon -greeted the husband. Bennett Monroe, as the Aunt called him. 

-Under His Eye -answered her. Both spouses walked down the stairs and went closer to him. He was sweating under his hat, his hands fidgeting behind him. His head was pushed up by the Commander's hand, who looked at him as if he were an expensive vase, sculpture or painting. He didn't like it, that was for sure. 

-Isn’t he a bit young? -asked the wife. -I thought we decided to choose someone with more experience

-Oh don’t worry about at Mrs. Bennet -Aunt Lilly said. -Though he might look young, I can assure you he’s a perfect young male of 22 years of age. The perfect age for conceiving a child

_ 22… Sometimes I forgot how many time I was trapped in the Soul Stone. _

-He is perfect, Rose -answered Commander Monroe. -I’m sure he will perform his part magnificently

They stood in silence, staring at him. He looked at them, and then he remembered that it was his turn to talk.

-Blessed by the fruit -he began, remembering what they taught him in the reeducation center. -May the Lord open -he bowed slightly, taking a deep breath. -I hope I'll be worthy

_ Worthy to smash your face against the window and making you pay for what you’ve done.  _

They smiled, and Mr. Monroe put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the house staff. His palm felt firm, but not aggressive, one could say even paternal. 

_ Like Mr. Stark used to do.  _

-These are Matthew Murdock, Edward Brock and Maya. Matt is my personal assistant and Eddie is my chauffeur. Maya is our Martha, she will show you your room.

The three of them greeted him, and he bowed at them. He was the lowest ranked in the manor, and still, the most appreciated, as Aunt Lilly used to say. 

-And as you may know already I’m Commander Bennett Monroe and she is my wife Rose Monroe. Welcome to the family, Ofben

Ofben… His new name. He wasn't allowed to have his own name, only the one that marketed him as the Commander's property. That name wasn't permanent either, bounded to change after two years there. 

Or after giving them a child… 

-Thanks for giving me a home here -he said, bowing again. Rose just frowned again, and turned to Aunt Lilly, while Bennett and Matt, the taller, disappeared behind another door. Eddie left to the kitchen, and Maya gestured him to follow her. He looked back at Aunt Lilly, who encouraged him to follow the Martha. 

They got up two floors before picking another staircase, smaller and hidden behind a sliding door painted as the walls. 

_ Like a expensive treasure you don't want anyone to know. Like a prisoner whose screams cannot be heard. Like Bart Simpson evil twin.  _

The Martha opened a little white door at the end of the hallway. Yes, they were definitely on a dollhouse. The room was small, but properly furnished to seem bigger. Light pink walls and curtains with flower prints. The bed was hidden beneath another curtain on a space inside the walls, with white covers and a little light at the pillow’s side at the opposite of the window wall. In front of the door, a white wardrobe and a white night table, with a porcelain washbasin and matching pitcher. In the center of the room there was a white coffee table and a pink armchair. Next to the door there was another one, even smaller. Inside there was a modest bathroom, with roses painted tiles and a beautiful bathtub and a big sink. The room was perfect for a princess. A trapped princess, just like him.

He stood there, noticing that the Martha was leaving. He went towards the window, where the main street could be seen. He felt someone watching him and found Eddie, who after being busted waved at him. Ofben closed the curtains, embarrased, and went toward the bathroom. He bent down when he reached the toilet and emptied his stomach.

_ I was trapped. I couldn’t get out of there. They would rape until I gave them a child or reject me after two years. Everything because I couldn’t save them. Everything because we lost in Titan. No, I could save them, but I didn’t want to. I could save them, but I gave up. I don’t deserve to be a hero. _

_ I don’t deserve to be an Avenger. _

_ I don’t deserve my name. _

 


End file.
